


Plan? Who Needs That?

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), POV Akechi Goro, Persona 5 Spoilers, i tried to write a funni and it turned into angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Akira’s One Step Plan To Not Getting Shot:Disturb the Assassin So Thoroughly That He Refuses to Shoot You Out Of Fear
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Plan? Who Needs That?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by that Tumblr post.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Ori and Trashy, who suggested I work on it rather than something productive.

Akechi Goro is not afraid of Kurusu Akira.

He’s not.

He’s not afraid of his smirks. He’s not afraid of the gleam in his eye when he focuses. He’s not afraid of the way he cuts through Shadows like butter after only half a year. 

He’s  _ not. _

He’s the professional between the two of them, he should be superior. And after this, Kurusu will never be superior to him again.

He’ll be  _ dead _ .

And Goro won’t have to think about him anymore.

The first part goes as planned. He messes with Sae just a bit more, simply for the fun of it, and moves into the interrogation room and shoots the guard.

All according to plan.

Then he faces Kurusu, and looks at his curious eyes, drinking in Goro’s own expression. He looks at his upturned mouth, a small grin reminiscent of his usual cocky smirk. He looks at his bruises, at the mop of hair on his head, and he can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

He holds the gun to Kurusu’s head and tries to convince himself that he has the power here.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” he says, trying to display the confidence he doesn’t feel.  _ Smile and wave, Akechi. _

“Can you feel your heart burning?” Kurusu says in his low voice. “Can you feel the struggle within? The fear within me is beyond anything your soul can make.”

“Shut up!” Goro snarled. He’s fine. Kurusu isn’t getting on his nerves. Kurusu isn’t  _ getting  _ to him. He’s just  _ fine. _

Kurusu tilted his head, not bothering to move out of the way of the gun. “You’re the one who said I could talk.”

“I didn’t say you could go and say  _ that!” _

“You cannot kill me in a way that matters.”

“I’m not fucking scared of you!” he cries. “I’m better than you, I’m more powerful, I’m- I  _ can _ kill you! My gun is to your head!“

“Decay exists as an extant form of life.”

“What the hell does that even  _ mean?” _

Kurusu doesn’t respond. Instead, he smirks, wide and full, all Joker.

It’s then that Goro realizes that his hand is shaking.

He instantly whips his hand away, retracting the gun just as quickly. Making a decision, he tosses the gun onto the table.

“If  _ I  _ can’t kill you ‘in a way that matters’, then you can kill yourself just fine.” Goro looks down at his hands as his voice trembles slightly despite himself. “I don’t care.”  _ I do care.  _ “Do something to help me and die.”  _ Get the fuck away from me.  _

“Okay, Goro!” Kurusu calls and Goro shudders again at the use of his given name. He feels seen, and he doesn’t like it.

He slams the door of the room just a bit too hard, and he doesn’t care about the strange look Sae gives him or even that she’s there. He tries not to stomp into the elevator and once the doors close he collapses against the wall, hyperventilating.

He can barely think to call Shido in this state, reveal himself as still being the weak, sniveling child he was two years ago. 

So he composes himself, takes deep breaths, and regains his composure.

—

“It’s done.”

“Good. What of the others?”

“Leave them. They’ll scramble like headless mice without their leader.”

“Are you certain?”

“Of course. They’re all morons.”

“I’ve never heard you this  _ crass _ , boy. Has something rattled you?”

“No. Nothing, sir. My apologies.”

“Very well, I expect the next part of the plan to be carried out as ordered.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @kikiofthevast


End file.
